Loving The Bad Boy
by KissofDeath8487
Summary: Claire and her little gang all grew up together. Over the years she started to develop feeling for none other than the bad boy, Shane Collins. She tried to rid those feeling by dating other guys, but they just wouldn't go away. What happens when her mouth gets the better of her and her true feelings are expressed? Will Shane stop denying that he is also in love with Claire?
1. chapter 1

**Hey, guys! I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm back for the moment. I had a bunch of feedback from my other stories for Morganville Vampires, so I decided to have a go at another one. I'm going to change it up just a little bit though.**

 **No vampires in this one. It will be ALL human.**

 **There will be a few new characters that I created. So hopefully y'all will like it. Remember to R-n-R!**

 **On another note, I'm doing this on my phone instead of the computer. So if there are any mistakes or misspellings, I'm sorry ahead of time.**

 **Without further Ado, read on my lovelies and tell me what you think.**

* * *

 **Loving The Bad Boy  
Chapter 1**

* * *

Growing up in Morganville, Texas sucks. It's hot as hell in the daytime and at night it's fucking cold. Not to mention there is nothing around here to do. Unless you want to go bowling or to the drive-in. That simple fact would be why two of my best guy friends started their own band. Michael and Shane started Phoenix Rising when they were fourteen. They've been playing ever since.

Michael is tall and lean, with somewhat short blonde hair and piercing baby blue eyes. You can tell he works out, from the way his muscles stretch under his tanned, tattooed skin. He's the lead singer and lead guitarist for the band.

There is Tiler Hendinson, who plays the drums. He's tall like Michael, with maybe an inch difference between them. Wavy brown hair sits against the tattooed skin of his neck. Hazel eyes that look like they mask a lot of pain. A short mustache and beard cover his upper lip and chin, while black plugs fill his gauged ears.

Then you have Rolyn Sutherland. Rolyn plays bass and handles the screaming parts of their songs. Dark brown, almost black, hair that's short at his ears and longer up top cover his head. With his signature spikes, you could make out some of the electric blue highlights when the light shines the right way. Aside from his spiked hair, you could pick him out by his piercing emerald green eyes. Rolyn is the shortest of the guys. Standing at five foot nine, he's still taller than me.

Last, but not least, is Shane Collins.

Shane plays rhythm guitar and is a backup singer to Michael. With shaggy brown hair, you want to run your fingers through the silky strands. Brown eyes rimmed in gold looks as though they hold a mystery behind them. Standing at six foot two, Shane is the tallest of the guys. Colorful tattoos cover his muscled arms that always seem to stretch the shirt he wears. He looks like a bad boy, but I know better.

At nineteen Michael's parents died, leaving everything to him. Instead of selling, Michael kept everything. Soon after, Shane, Eve and I moved in with him.

I was standing in the kitchen washing dishes. My arms covered in soapy water up to my elbows. Two hands grab my waist, making me jump and throw water and suds all over the place.

"What the fuck," I say while turning around. Coming face to face with a laughing Shane. "Give me a heart attack why don't 'cha," I slap his rock hard chest, leaving a wet hand print on his black t-shirt.

"Damn, princess. You jumped like half a foot that time."

"Why the hell do you do that," I asked turning my attention back to the dishes.

As I wash, Shane steps up beside me.

While rinsing the suds off, he looks sideways at me. "I love seeing your reaction."

"Bastard," I say under my breath and scrub harder on the plate.

Leaning closer, he puts his left ear closer to my mouth. "What was that?"

"I called you a jackass," I state pulling my right hand out of the water and pushing the side of his head away from me.

His signature smirk is on his face. "You love me though," he says while going back to rinsing the dishes.

"Nope," I shake my head. "You've finally flipped my _fuck it_ switch."

I toss the last soapy dish to his side, let the water drain and head to the fridge while drying my hands. Grabbing a beer, I pop the top and take a few gulps while walking to the living room.

Shane really can be a bastard sometimes. The messed up thing is that I do love him. I've loved him since we were kids. I had a crush on him growing up, but it never went away.

I have a _Spidey sense_ when it comes to Shane. I know when he's around, what mood he's in and most of the time what he's thinking.

When it comes to me though, he really doesn't know how I feel. Well, feel about him that is. My other moods, however, he's a pretty good judge.

Sitting on the couch, I slip my headphones into my ears and pull up _Halsey_. Closing my eyes and leaning my head back, I let the music take me away.

" **Never pick up, never call me**  
 **You know we're runnin' out of time**  
 **Never pick up when you want me**  
 **Now I gotta draw a line**  
 **Baby, I done, done enough talking**  
 **Need to know that you're mine**  
 **Baby we done, done enough talking**  
 **Gotta be right now, right now**."

My singing stops when I feel ahead lay in my lap. I know it's Shane, he's the only one that does this. I wish he would stop though. We're not together. So why does he do this all the time?

Lifting my head I look down at him. Brown eyes rimmed in gold stare back at me. Pulling the right earbud out, I start to talk.

"Shane, what are you doing?"

"Nothing. Keep singing," he says while taking my right hand.

"Why?"

"I like listening to you sing."

Letting out a sigh, I drop my head back and start to sing again.

" **I'm turnin' off the light right now**  
 **I'm callin' it a night now**  
 **Wishin' you were 'round with me But you're in a different town than me**  
 **We've been through it all**  
 **But you could never spit it out for me**  
 **Tryna talk to a wall**  
 **But you could never tear it down for me, yeah** "

There's a fuzzy sensation that runs through my body. It all starts when Shane starts to play with my fingers. His thumb running across the back of my hand. I push the feelings away and continue singing.

" **Baby gon' love me now, now, now, now, now, now**  
 **Now or never, hey, hey, hey**  
 **I want you to hold me down, down, down, down, down, down**  
 **Down forever, hey, hey, hey**  
 **Said you know I wanna keep you around**  
 **'Round forever, hey, hey, hey**  
 **I want you to love me now, now, now, now, now, now**  
 **Now or never** "

Leaning my head up when the song is over, I look down at Shane. His eyes are closed and he looks peaceful. I don't want to wake him up but, I've got to. Or I could just lift his head off my lap.

Lifting his head off my lap, I grab hold of a pillow and do a quick switch. Standing up I then pull a throw blanket off the back of the couch and lay it over his sleeping body.

While walking back towards the kitchen, I finish off my beer and toss the bottle into the trash. I'm then headed up to my bedroom so I can crash.

The next day, pretty much everything is the same as any other day. The guys come over to practice and drink. All while acting like idiots. I guess some things will never change. Around five o'clock I start getting ready to go out on a date.

Kayden Wilkinson is a very nice guy from what I've seen of him so far. Short chestnut hair gently hangs over a chiseled, lively face. Glistening gray eyes, set wickedly within their sockets. A broad, chiseled chest always hides underneath a black t-shirt. A tattoo of a cross, praying hands and a rosary in black ink lies on the right side of his neck. He's a looker, that's for sure.

Dancing around in the living room to Florida Georgia Line and Nelly, I wasn't paying attention to anyone else being there with me. The white off shoulder flare sleeved dress was comfy and cute for a first date. Not to mention it was really fun to dance around in. White wedge heeled sandals covered my feet, along with brown and turquoise bracelets and dream catcher earrings.

"My windows down, my seats back, my music up and we ride, her legs up, on my dashboard and it's just the way I like," I continue while moving my hips around. "Hey country girl, this country boy, like everything about you, don't change a thing, no way you stay the same and I got you, I like saw that, all that, head to toe you all that, tell ol' boy he can call back, send her a text, say fall back, cause I can see you got a thing for the fast life, so come on shawty, let me show you want the fast like, whipping 'cross the border, Florida into Georgia."

From out of now where, well from behind me, comes a husky man voice. I don't even have to turn around to know who it is.

"Cause baby you a song and you make me wanna roll my windows down and cruise," Shane says in my ear while grabbing my right hand and spinning me around. "Down a back road blowing stop signs through the middle every hood, every town with you and this drop top Chevy painted real slick, would look a hell of a lot better with you up in it. Cause baby you a song and you make me wanna roll my, roll my, roll my, r-r-r-roll."

I can't help but laugh as Shane spins, dances and dips me. It's just like when we were little. When Eve, Michael, Shane and I would hang out and listen to music, Michael would always dance with Eve. The same goes for Shane and I. That's one thing that I miss from our earlier years. Shane would do any and everything to make me happy and smile or laugh.

I remember running around a field at night time trying to catch lightening bugs in a Mason jar. Swimming at one of the long lakes in Morganville on a hot summer's day. Most of the time it always ended up with Shane or Michael throwing one of us in before we had time to change out of our clothes and into our bathing suits. Camping out was always fun. Even though most of the time it was in one of our backyards.

I miss all those moments.

Even though the song had changed, that didn't stop Shane from dancing with me. Which was a first in a very long time. I'll admit, I loved this. Just being myself with Shane, but also having him be his self with me. Flipping his black hat around backward, he then pulls me by my waist against him. Grabbing hold of his right bicep, our hips start to move in sync. All the while, my stomach is fluttering like the wings of a thousand butterflies. It's a little harder to breath being this close to Shane as my skin starts to heat up.

"Even if the sky is falling down, down like she supposed to be, she gets down low for me, down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degrees," Shane starts singing and can't help but laugh at him. "She cold, over-freeze, I got that girl from overseas, now she my miss America, now can I be her soldier, please? I'm fighting for this girl, on the battlefield of love."

"Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above," I pick up with him as a smile stays on my face. "Don't you ever leave the side of me, indefinitely, no probably, and honestly I'm down like the economy."

When the songs over, Shane and I are both looking at each other with stupid grins on our faces. Then the fun ends when there are a shit ton of whistles and hollers from the entry way into the living room. Whipping my head to the left I see Michael, Eve and the others with shit-eating grins on their faces and clapping. Looking beside Eve, I see Kayden. There is a smile on his face, but it's not like the others. It looks more forced than the others. He couldn't really be jealous...or could he?

"Kayden!" I state while pulling away from Shane's embrace. "I didn't know you were here already."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looks at me. "Of course you wouldn't. You were in here having fun by the looks of it."

I look up at Shane and he has taken the same stance as Kayden, just a little bit in front of me. Like he's trying to keep Kayden away from me. Grabbing my purse off the table, I then look at Shane.

"Where are you going," hurt and worry showing through as he asks me.

"I'm going out on a date." Seeing his eyes change, I start up again before he can say anything else. "Don't worry about me. I don't need a brother looking over my shoulder every time I do something."

Wrapping his arms around my waist, he pulls me into a hug. Whispering into my right ear, "you better call me if something happens, or you just want to get away. I don't trust him, babe. Please do that for me." With a nod of my head, he then kisses my right cheek and lets me leave.

At the restaurant, it started out a little awkward. Simply because of the scene that Kayden had walked in on with me and Shane. I had to explain to him that Shane, Michael, Eve and I had grown up together. So we always acted crazy and done stuff like that. Then everything seemed to settle down. Until Kayden got a good bit of alcohol in him.

"So, how long have you lived here?" I asked while still eating.

"Long enough. I came here on business. Been hiding out from the boss, though." Raising an eyebrow I look him confused.

I had typed out a text message to Shane that said, "911! The Pearl" so all I had to do was hit send when I felt like I needed to. With the way Kayden's eyes were looking me up and down, along with the endless pit that was forming in my stomach, I think this was a 911 situation. Something just wasn't adding up. But I was not sticking around to figure out what it is. Hitting the send button, I wait on Shane.

"What do you mean by 'been hiding out from the boss, though'," I ask while taking a small sip of my wine.

Kayden shakes his head at me. "Now if I told you the answer to that, Claire, I'd have to kill you."

"Yeah," I start and swallow hard, "I don't think I want the answer to that. I'd much rather live than die anytime soon." Looking past Kayden's head to the front of the restaurant, I see Shane walk in.

It takes a few seconds for him to see where Kayden and I are sitting. But, once we lock eyes he's moving in my direction. When Shane is only a few feet from our table, he hollers to get my attention.

"Baby," I look over to him as Kayden turns in his chair. "What the hell?"

"What? I'm just out with a friend. I told you that," I say standing up and walking over and giving him a hug.

"Claire, what is the guy from your house doing here?" I look back to see Kayden standing up.

"Apparently," Shane starts while he looks down at me, "you forgot that tonight is when we go to the club."

"Dammit!" I look back to Kayden. "I'm sorry, Kayden. Every other weekend we go out. I totally forgot that it was this weekend."

I look towards the back of the restaurant where there is yelling coming from. Three huge guys in all black look like they're making their way towards our table. When Kayden realizes who these guys are, he hands me my purse.

"Go on and have fun. I'll get in touch," giving me a hug he whispers in my ear, "Run," then kisses my cheek.

Hey, I'm not gonna argue with the man. Shane leads me out the door with a hand on my lower back. Parked out front is Shane's all black, Suzuki GSX-R600 crotch rocket. Yes, I love riding on this thing when he does ride me around. But, not in a damn dress. I'm not gonna complain though because Kayden did say to run.

Slipping the helmet on, I jump on behind Shane. My arms have a death grip around his waist as he takes off. With the open road ahead of us, in the dead of night, my mind can wonder. The main thing that keeps popping up in the forefront of my mind, is those guys and Kayden. What the hell had he gotten himself into for guys to be coming after him like that? I mean they looked like bad guys. Was Kayden one of them?

* * *

 **Sorry, it's short guys. Give me a little bit and I'll have another chapter up.**

 **So, some of my readers may remember a story that I wanted your input on. {there's a snippet below} I decided to continue it :D**

 **It is now on Wattpad and if you want to follow me as I continue. See what happens with  
Kyleigh Adin's story in **_**Loving The Troublemaker**_ **.  
Just search for **_**darkangel8487**_

* * *

"Mar, I've already met your brothers." Is she that drunk that she doesn't remember? My subconscious and I are on the same page, yet again. Leaning towards the table in front of me, I smash the cherry and butt of the cigarette into the red ashtray.

"There's one that you haven't met yet." She turns her head to the right and looks at someone walking over to her. When a hulk of a guy stands beside her, she looks back to me. "Kyleigh this is my twin, Adin. Adin, Kyleigh." Her hand moves between us to jester who she is talking about.

My inner goddess awakes from a very long sleep and rubs her eyes. Her mouth drops to the floor and eyes open wide as she sees this guy for the first time. Holy shi...she stops talking as she falls back onto a black couch sitting beside my subconscious. Fanning herself with her hand, she tries to calm down. The glares that my inner goddess receives from my subconscious, is crazy.

"Hi." His huge hand does a small wave and then settles back inside his leather jacket pocket. All of which happens while a sly smile comes to rest of his face, showing his dimples off in the process.

Oh, his voice, my inner goddess swoons. My subconscious glares at her and shakes her head back and forth. Whore, she says under her breath.

"Hi." A smile plays at my lips. Damn, he's fine! That's one thing that all three of us can agree on. "You wanna sit down?"

"Sure." He moves in long strides over to the couch and takes a seat beside me. He looks back to Marissa who is standing there with a huge smile on her face. "Mar, you gonna sit or what?"

"Nope. I'm going to find Dean then hit the bar. I'll be back in just a little bit. Talk. Get to know each other. Just please don't kill each other. I don't wanna have to explain to mom why my twin is dead."


	2. chapter 2

Shane pulls up in front of Club Kaos and cuts the engine. Climbing off the back of the motorcycle I pull the helmet off and hand it over to him. Still sitting astride his bike, Shane looks at me with a ton of questions showing through in his eyes.

"What," I question him when he doesn't say anything.

There's a long silent pause as I wait for him to talk. The only sounds being the cars driving down the road, people in line talking as they wait to enter the club and the muffled sounds of music playing from inside.

"What the hell happened? I know I said to call when you needed to get out of there. You hardly ever use the 911 texts, so I wasn't expecting that."

Standing there looking at the ground, I don't say anything for a few minutes. To be honest I'm too embarrassed to say anything. I was stupid to go out with Kayden in the first place. Eve had told me before hand that she didn't like the idea of me going off with him. I just don't like the vibe I get from him, she had said. Needless to say, I don't really listen to anyone's advice when it comes to some things.

Slipping a finger under my chin Shane tilts my head up to look at him. "I'm not trying to bitch at you, babe. You've just got me worried okay? That's one feeling that I don't like when it comes to you. I don't want anything happening to you and if I can prevent it, I will. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here with me."

What was he trying to tell me? Does he have feelings for me? I could be trying to read into what he's saying way too much, but I'm not so sure.

"It was okay when we got there after I explained to him about us dancing together." Crossing my arms over my chest, I continue. "I'm not sure what happened after that. I know that he had a good bit of alcohol and it's just like a switch flipped. I just got a weird vibe after that. I'm sorry if I pulled you away from anything important."

His eyes that were hard while looking at me as I talked start to soften. You can visibly see him relax as his worry fades away. Jumping off the bike he sets the helmets aside and looks down at me.

"Well, let's forget about everything for right now okay? We'll go in here and have some fun, take your mind off everything. Plus the guys and I are supposed to play tonight." A smile comes to his face when he gets done talking.

I know he loves playing in that band. In all honesty, I love listening to them. Sometimes I'll play around in the basement and sing with them. It's fun, but they can have all the shit that goes with it.

"The only way I'm going in there is if you get me a few drinks and dance with me again. I miss when we use to do that as kids."

"I'll do that," Shane says while taking my left hand in his and starts to walk towards the front door. "But, you have to do something for me."

Raising an eyebrow, I look at him. "Now what would that be?"

An evil smile comes to his face as he looks over at me. Oh shit, I know that look. "Shane, what the hell do you have running through that brain of yours? Cause with that look I know that I'm not going to like whatever you're about to say."

"You're going to sing a song or two with us." My eyes widen in surprise, I open my mouth to say something but he stops me before I have a chance to protest. "You owe me, princess."

"Fuck," I say under my breath as I'm pulled through the front door.

Shane's grip tightens on my hand as he leads us over to the bar. All but prying my purse from my shoulder, he then hands it over to Dale, the bartender. Without asking, Shane orders our drinks and keeps them coming until it's time for Phoenix Rising to go on.

After a few of their songs, Shane looks to me at the very front of the stage. "Hey guys," he says into the mic while looking over to Michael and the others, "Claire's going to do a couple with us." Looking right at me, I start to protest by shaking my head. "Princess, you owe me. Now get up here."

Rolling my eyes I then make my way up to the ledge. With some help from one of the security guards and Shane, I'm standing up on the stage in front of everyone. I'm going to kill this son of a bitch when this is done and over with. I hate standing up in front of people, so this isn't helping. Taking a deep breath I walk over to Shane.

"What songs am I singing Mr. Pain-in-my-ass?"

"Let Me Love You, I'll think of another while we're playing or something." He says then kisses my cheek.

"Are you singing with me or is Michael," I question right as Michael brings his mic over to me. Taking it from him I look back to Shane, "guess that answers my question."

As the music starts, I take a deep breath with closed eyes. Opening them I look out at the crowd and start to sing.

 **"I used to believe**  
 **We were burnin' on the edge of somethin' beautiful**  
 **Somethin' beautiful**  
 **Selling a dream**  
 **Smoke and mirrors kept us waitin' on a miracle**  
 **On a miracle"**

I start to loosen up a little as I imagine that we're back at the house down in the basement playing. As Shane starts singing, I dance around some.

 **"Say, go through the darkest of days**  
 **Heaven's a heartbreak away**  
 **Never let you go, never let me down, yeah"**

When it gets back to me, the alcohol has done settled into my system and I really don't care that I'm up here in front of all these people singing.

 **"Oh, it's been a hell of a ride**  
 **Driving the edge of a knife**  
 **Never let you go, never let me down"**

Turning to Shane for the chorus, I wait for my backup parts.

 **"Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**  
 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah**  
 **Let me love you {Let me love you}**  
 **Let me love you {Let me love you}**  
 **Don't you give up, nah-nah-nah**  
 **I won't give up, nah-nah-nah {I won't give up, nah-nah-nah}**  
 **Let me love you {Let me love you}**  
 **Let me love you"**

When the next song starts up, I don't even have to ask Shane or Michael which one is next. I'm pretty sure that the only reason they have done a cover of Zedd and Alessia Cara's Stay was that I was going around the house singing it all the time. Actually, a bunch of the cover songs they do is all because of me. I know Tiler and Rolyn get sick of the pop songs I always listen to in the kitchen.

The next song is the same as the one before. No one has to tell me what song it is because I already know once they start to play. I look right at Shane as I start to sing I Don't Wanna Live Forever. By now the alcohol running through me has really loosened me up and I'm actually having fun being up here singing and dancing around. All while somewhat flirting with Shane, which is fun all on its own.

Kissing Shane's cheek, I then head back to the bar as they start to play Don't Let Me Down. I throw my arms up in the air and sing along as I push my way through the crowded dance floor. Couples are covering the entire floor, wall to wall. As I make my way through I get a few ass grabs and slaps from either guys or girls. Hey, I don't judge. I've been told by both genders that they would fuck me. That is a real confidence booster to be told that by a chick.

When I get back to the bar I don't have to say anything about what I want. Dale brings over a Mason jar filled with the black liquid of a Grateful Dead. Chugging the contents of the jar, he then brings another over which I sip on instead of chugging.

I'm going to have a major hangover in the morning.

A few songs later the guys wrap it up and club music starts to play again. Out of nowhere two hands move over my sides to my stomach. In any other situation, I would have elbowed whoever it was in their stomach, but I knew before hand that it was Shane. I would know his scent anywhere. Well, that plus Tiler and Rolyn slid up to stand beside my bar stool, so I saw them before reflexes kicked in.

Leaning my head back against Shane's chest Dale then brings over the guy's drinks.

"You looked like you were having fun up there." Shane's voice flows into my ear as his hot breath slithers across my skin.

"I wouldn't have been up there if it wasn't for you, jackass," I say before taking a sip of my drink.

"Yeah, yeah, princess," he says while moving the glass bottle to his lips then taking a gulp. "You love me though."

Rolling my eyes I then look over my shoulder at him. "Yeah. Even if you are a real pain in my ass at times."

Downing the rest of his beer, Shane then sets the bottle on the bar and turns me around to face him. Looking into his eyes I see that his pupils are dilated. I know the alcohol is partial to blame, but I can't help to feel that there is something else there. Hunger? Lust?

Mentally I shake my head. Hunger? There is no way in hell that the Shane Collins is hungry for me. He's never before showed any emotions like that towards me at all. Well, not that I have seen anyway.

Remember how I said that everyone thought we were going out? That's because I've heard so many of our friends say something along the lines of, I wish I had a guy that looks at me like that. Like you are the center of his world. The oxygen he needs to breathe.

That is kinda the way that Shane's viewing me right now. I'm seeing it all in his eyes this very moment. And I may or may not have the same showing in mine right now.

Yup... I've got to. I know this only for the simple fact that one corner of Shane's mouth tips up into a smirk. Just his smile makes one appear on my face as well. He's contagious. Plain and simple as that. If he's smiling, you're going to smile too.

Laughing? There's no need to ask what's so funny. You'll end up beside him on the couch or floor laughing your head off. Holding your stomach while tears roll down your cheeks and trying to catch your breath. Then, when you've both calmed down, most of the time all you have to do is glance at each other and it starts right back up again.

Angry? You could be in a different room than Shane and feel the anger radiating off of him. He could say just a few words to no one in particular about something that had pissed him off and you will be cussing or wishing death on the person that got him pissed in the first place.

"Let's go, princess," he ordered while taking my hand in his. Snatching my purse that Dale was holding out to him, Shane then all but drags me out of the club back towards his motorcycle.

Once outside, I shoulder my purse and mount the seat behind Shane. Checking to make sure that my dress is tucked underneath me and won't fan out as we ride, I then place the helmet on and lock it in place. Before Shane takes off I wrap my arms around his torso. Yes, I've done this before with him. But, there are times that he just scares the ever loving shit out of me and I cling to him like a monkey. Right now isn't one of those times though. Thank God.

As we make our way down the street my mind starts to wander. All the guys that I have dated over the years start to pop into the forefront of my mind. Thinking back, I now realize that none of them made me feel the way that Shane does. Some just wanted to use me for money. Some just wanted sex. Others were just with me because I had a car and would take them places. They never really cared for me.

They would never compare to Shane. I think that's one of the reasons why I stopped dating them. Shane and I had years and years of history together. We had met when we were kids because we had lived next door to each other. Then when we had started school we were in class together. I grew up with him and Michael playing football in the front yard, camping in our backyards during the summer, playing in creeks and catching lightening bugs at night time. Shane was who I shared my first kiss with when we were in kindergarten. I'm not even sure if he remembers that or not.

When we pull up in the driveway at the house, I unwrap my arms from around him, jump off and pull my helmet off. Handing it over to Shane, I then make my way up towards the front way up the sidewalk I hear shoes hitting concrete in a run behind me. As I turn around Shane comes into view and my eyes go wide in shock.

Crouching down mere feet in front of me, his left shoulder is then against my stomach and I'm being picked up off the ground. My purse falls to the ground as Shane spins us around and I start to laugh.

"Shane," I yell out as he goes a little faster, "put me down!"

"No," he counters but does slow down just a bit. "You said that you missed some of the things we did as kids. I remember doing this with you, then you would be so drunk you fell down when I stopped."

Going around like this is starting to really make me dizzy. Mix in the fact that I've been drinking tonight and I guarantee this isn't going to end well if Shane keeps this up. Closing my eyes I then slap his ass. "Shane, I'm already drunk and spinning is just making this worse. Please let me down before I puke."

He abruptly stops and my hair swings back and forth as we walk towards the front door. My eyes are still closed and my head starts to move in circles. Jesus, I'm so not getting drunk again like this. Before we make it to the front steps I remember that my purse is somewhere on the ground.

"Shane, my purse," I all but whine as I try to wiggle free of Shane's hold on me. A second later there is a stinging slap to my ass which has my eyes jolting open and my jaw dropping from surprise. "Did you just slap my ass?"

"I did. Now, stop being a brat and trying to get down." His voice is stern and demanding as he speaks the words.

What the hell? Who is this guy and what has he done with my best friend. I've never in my life heard or seen Shane act the way he just did. To be honest, his hand on my ass was somewhat of a turn on. I've always wondered what it would be like to be spanked. No, I'm not a freak or anything. I mean, I might be in the bedroom. I really don't know though. There has never been a guy to do anything like this to me. So I'm not sure what all these feelings are that's running through me or how I keep having an image of Shane sitting on the edge of my bed with me lying across his knees. My bare ass showing and turning pink from his hand coming in contact with each cheek.

Jeez, how the hell am I so turned on from that? I know I'm starting to get wet just by thinking about that big, calloused hand of his coming down on my bare ass again. My nipples start to get hard while I rub my legs together and try to release some of this friction that's starting to build. There's another slap to my ass, but this time I end up letting out a moan.

"I said stop trying to get down. Damn, princess, you really..." he pauses for a moment as he bends down. I'm guessing he found my purse. "Hold on. Did you just moan when I did that," he questions as we make our way back towards the house.

Biting my bottom lip I don't want to answer him. I mean if I said yes, what would Shane do? How would he react? You're not really supposed to start moaning when your best friend spanks you. That's only meant for a lover and in the bedroom. Once we're on the front porch, Shane sets me back on my feet and glares down at me. Crossing my arms over my chest I lean back against the siding of the house and glare right back at him. Two can play at this game.

"Princess," he starts while setting my purse on the white wicker chair to my right.

"What, Shane?"

"You didn't answer me." He takes the same stance as me and it doesn't look like he's going to budge anytime soon.

"You're not going to get an answer either," I state grabbing my purse then sticking my tongue out at him before going to unlock the front door.

Shane's left arm hooks around me, right under my breasts, and pulls me back so I'm flat against his chest. While leaning my head back against his chest, everything I'm holding falls to the ground at my feet. As my heart starts to beat faster against my chest from Shane's lips leaving a kiss on the side of my neck, his right-hand skims over my right hip and down my thigh. A small moan leaves my throat as his right-hand starts to move towards between my legs.

Wake the fuck up, Claire! Shane's about to feel you up if you don't do something this minute.

Do I really give a fuck at this moment?

* * *

 **Song list:**

 **Let Me Love You {cover by ATC, Alex** **Goot and KHS}  
** **Zedd and Alessia Cara's – Stay {cover by First to Eleven}  
** **I Don't Wanna Live Forever {cover by First to Eleven}  
** **Don't Let Me Down {cover by Fame On Fire}**


End file.
